A Christmas Tradition
by Flightless503
Summary: When Alois and Ciel meet online, a friendship is slowly born. A tradition is formed by the two and talk every year at Christmas, discovering more about each other. Love is a complicated thing, as the both of them will find out. Modern day AU, Shounen-Ai.


**As The Years go By, I Find Myself Falling Ever Deeper in Love With You**

**A CHRISTMAS FANFICTION.( It's a day late, because we got a new computer and I couldn't work on the story yesterday since the compy was being hooked up and stuff ^^; ) I know you want updates on "Arrogant Boy, Choke on Your Misery" and watch Ciel and Alois slowly fall in love ._. I BE WORKIN ON IT RIGHT AFTER THIS, NO WORRIES GAIS. You couldn't expect Christmas to pass and me not write a Christmas fic… OR GIVE YOU A CHAPTER UPDATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT 8D Please enjoy teh one shot! ^^ **

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO**

**Christmas 2008: **

Ciel clicked "Sign Up", tapping his feet impatiently on the floor as he waited for his new laptop to load the page. He had gotten it today, because today was Christmas, and his adopted father Sebastian had presented it to him with a bright red bow on top.

Once the front page to Fanfiction (dot) net opened up, he filled out his profile with the username "Funtom06", a simple name created by one of those commonly found username generators.

After scanning his profile and making sure it was satisfactory, he saved. As the page refreshed, he noticed he had a message in his inbox. "How…? I've only been a member for five minutes and I haven't posted a thing…" He thought. Clicking on the link, he saw that he had a received a message from "FlyAway_8"

Ciel curiously opened the message, reading it.

**FlyAway_8: **Hi! I'm Alois! What's your name?"

"W-what…?" Ciel thought, confused. No one had ever been so straightforward to him like that… maybe this 'Alois' was one of those internet stalkers that liked little boys… But Ciel, being the arrogant teenager that he was, disregarded this possibility.

**Funtom06: **I'm Ciel.

**FlyAway_8: **Ciel! That's a nice name! :D How old are you?

**Funtom06: **Thanks…? I'm thirteen...

**FlyAway_8:** Me too! Me too! I'm so happy someone's talking to me! I'm only allowed to use the computer on Christmas, it's my Christmas present from my adopted dad, but whenever I'm on no one will talk to me.

Ciel recoiled slightly from the computer. Why would anyone give out this sort of information to someone they just met…? Did Alois think he actually cared?

He didn't know what to say.

**Funtom06: **Um…

**FlyAway_8**: Yeah… I know you don't wanna hear about stuff like that, I'm sorry. I'm just happy! :D

**Funtom06: **It's fine…

**FlyAway_8: **What did you get for Christmas? :D

**Funtom06: **A new laptop.

**FlyAway_8: **Woooahhhhh I've always wanted a laptop! That's so cool!

**Funtom06: **Yeah…

This Alois seemed strange to him. He was very friendly, very straightforward, and he made Ciel feel a bit… insecure. Suddenly, there was a knock on the boy's door.

"Ciel." Sebastian opened the door a crack, looking in at his adopted son.

"Yes?" the boy looked up from the screen.

"Lights out, it's almost eleven o' clock." Sebastian gestured at the alarm clock on Ciel's nightstand.

"Alright. I'll be signing off." He nodded at his adopted father, assuring him.

The man smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Ciel. Merry Christmas."

"Yes… Goodnight." When the door closed, Ciel went back to the computer.

**Funtom06: **I have to leave, bedtime.

**FlyAway_8: **Noooo you can't go! :(

**Funtom06: **I'm sorry…

**FlyAway_8: **No, it's fine. :'( Will you talk to me next Christmas, though?

Ciel thought for a moment. Would he even remember? Alois probably would, but would Ciel himself?

**Funtom06: **I suppose.

**FlyAway_8: **Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Okay! Goodnight Ciel, Merry Christmas!

**Funtom06: **Yeah…

And he signed off.

**Christmas 2009:**

The ding of his laptop starting up seemed to resonate through his bedroom. As he opened Internet Explorer, a distant memory came to the front of his mind. _FlyAway_8… Alois… Christmas… _without a second thought, he signed on to Fanfiction. Immediately there was a message in his inbox.

**FlyAway_8: **You're online! I knew you would be! I knew!

**Funtom06: **Yes… Merry Christmas…

**FlyAway_8: ** It's a Merry Christmas because you're here, Ciel! :D

**Funtom06: **Does me being here really make you so happy…?

**FlyAway_8: **Of course, you're my only friend! No one at my school likes me… my younger brother Luka was my friend until he died of cancer, and my adopted father doesn't seem to like me very much… I was alone until you talked to me Ciel!

Ciel's jaw dropped partially. His only… friend?

**Funtom06: **Really…?

**FlyAway_8: **Yeah… :/

**Funtom06: **I'm sorry to hear about your brother…

**FlyAway_8: **Oh no, it's fine! It was a year ago, I've gotten over it.

**Funtom06: **I guess I kind of know how you feel… The both of my parents both died from diseases so…

**FlyAway_8: **Oh no! D:

**Funtom06: **Nah, I was only eight years old, so it was a little over five years ago.

**FlyAway_8: **It's still sad. I don't remember my parents very well… My adopted father told me that they didn't want me or my brother, so they put us up for adoption.

Ciel felt a surge of pity stab through his heart. This poor boy… his parents didn't even _want _him… In a way, Ciel figured this was better, considering he had known and loved his parents, so it had been harder to let them go. Alois never even knew his parents, so he couldn't possibly miss them at all. But his brother…

**Funtom06: **Wow… I'm sorry about that…

**FlyAway_8: **Like I said, it's completely fine. I don't remember them at all anyway. :P

And Ciel's point was proven.

**Funtom06: **Yeah... so... has your Christmas been good so far?

**FlyAway_8: **Yeah! My dad bought a chocolate cake for us to share! I haven't had cake in a while, it's soooo good!

Ciel's lips twitched upwards into a small grin. Chocolate cake... he'd had some for dessert after Christmas dinner that evening. It had indeed been good, but nothing compared to Alois' cake, considering he hardly ever got any.

**Funtom06: **That sounds delicious, I'm happy for you.

**FlyAway_8: **It was really good, I love chocolate.

**Futnom06: **So do I, my dad makes the best sweets.

**FlyAway_8: **My dad doesn't cook often :P I make dinner a lot, I like cooking.

**Funtom06: **Whenever I set foot in a kitchen, something goes up in flames.

**FlyAway_8: **LMAO! Seriously?

**Funtom06: **:/ yeah...

**FlyAway_8: **That's hysterical!

Ciel didn't notice that a light pink blush tinged his cheeks ever so slightly. "Well that was embarrassing..." He thought. The Alois boy was laughing at him, he thought it was funny!

**Funtom06: **Yeah... I guess...

**FlyAway_8: **:P Did your Christmas go well, Ciel? (I rhymed! see? :D )

**Funtom06: **(Yes, I see... ) It did, actually. My dad made a chocolate cake, so we had some as well.

**FlyAway_8: **Good! :D

There was a bit of silence as Ciel scanned through some "Death Note" fanfictions, but then another message from Alois popped up.

**FlyAway_8: **I was wondering... Where do you live?

Ciel stiffened upon reading the message. Now he was cautious, he didn't want to give out too much information, in case 'Alois' wasn't who he said he was.

**Funtom06: **England.

**FlyAway_8: **England? Me too! In Abingdon!

Abingdon! That was where Ciel lived! How come he hadn't seen this boy anywhere? Or heard of him in school? He definitely would have remembered the name "Alois", it wasn't that common. He was about to say so, when Sebastian came knocking at his door.

"Bedtime, Ciel."

"Dad, I'm fourteen. Can I at least be up a little longer?"

The man shook his head. "You're still a child, Ciel. get to bed."

Ciel clenched his teeth. He was _not, _he absolutely was _NOT _a _child. _Nevertheless, he began to ex out of his tabs, shutting down for the night.

"Fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight." And his adopted father shut the door.

**Funtom06: **I've got to go to bed now, Alois.

**FlyAway_8: **Okay, I suppose I'll talk to you next year!

**Funtom06: **You will. Merry Christmas, until next year.

**FlyAway_8: **Merry Christmas!

And they parted ways once again, until next year.

**Christmas 2010 **

Ciel rushed through Christmas dinner, clearing his plate and dumping it in the sink before dashing up the stairs and into his room. He flipped open his laptop, quickly signing in to fanfiction. He wanted to have as much time to talk to his friend as possible.

**FlyAway_8: **MERRY CHRISTMASSS CIELLL!

He chuckled.

**Funtom06: **Merry Christmas, Alois. I take it you had a good one?

**FlyAway_8: **I did! I did! We had an ENTIRE ham! It was huge! And cake! It was so good I don't think I'll be able to eat anything for years and years and years and years!

**Funtom06: **That sounds wonderful, I'm glad you had a good dinner :)

**FlyAway_8: **It's been the BEST Christmas so far!

**Funtom06: **:)

After a short pause, he asked,

**Funtom06: **Alois... I remember you saying last time that you lived in Abingdon?

**FlyAway_8: **Yes... why?

**Funtom06: **Where do you go to school?

**FlyAway_8: **School? Abington High School... It's a public school around here... You aren't going to try and kidnap me, are you? ;)

**Funtom06: **No, no, I was just wondering why...

He drifted off. He didn't really want to tell Alois where he lived...

**FlyAway_8: **Why, what?

**Funtom06: **Nothing, it's nothing.

**FlyAway_8: **Alright then...

Another pause for silence, in which Ciel opened a browser to play Minecraft. Before he could start, however, a message popped up.

**FlyAway_8: **Ciel, what do you look like?

Ciel's thoughts stopped abruptly with the question. How was he supposed to answer that...?

**FlyAway_8: **I'll send you a picture of me, then you can send me a picture of you. Kay? :D

**Funtom06: **Pictures? What? I don't know, Alois...

But within the time it took him to type the message, Alois had already replied with a picture of his reflection in a dirty bathroom mirror, taken with an outdated looking digital camera. The boy Ciel was looking at had tousled, bleach blonde hair that framed his face, covering his eyes slightly, and sported a faded "My Chemical Romance" tee that showed off the slimness of his waist. He didn't see much of his lower half, but what he did see was portrayed perfectly by skin-tight jeans that gave away his every curve. A light silver chain with a cross on the end was attached to a belt loop in his jeans, and he had black rubber bracelets on his thin wrists. Looking back up at his face, Ciel noticed the tip of a pink tongue protruding from soft lips, showing off a silver tongue ring. Upon seeing the boy, Ciel began to feel a tug at his heart, and a warmness spread from his chest. Alois was... _cute..._

No! Wait! He wasn't... He couldn't be... He'd had crushes on girls before, right? Never boys! He didn't think Alois was cute he didn't... he didn't feel attracted to him at all! Nope, not one bit! He shook his head free of these strange thoughts.

**FlyAway_8: **Now you, Ciel! Take a picture!

The boy sighed, taking his iPhone out of his pocket and setting it on camera.

**Funtom06: **Alright, alright. Hold on.

He went into the bathroom attached to his own bedroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his usual day clothes; skinny jeans, (that weren't as tight as Alois', god those things were _TIGHT) _a black band tee that fit perfectly, showing off his slightly feminine build, neon green suspenders, a silver chain around his neck attached to a black angel wing charm, a nose ring, and a black fedora. His silver, blue tinged hair fell in locks around his eyes, and the white medical eye patch was wrapped securely about his head, covering his right eye. He shrugged.

"Here goes nothing..." He thought, holding up his iPhone in front of the mirror and snapping a photo. He sent the picture via fanfiction mobile, and then went back to room, pulling his laptop onto his lap.

**FlyAway_8: **Awww Ciel you're cute! :D

Ciel's lip curled in slight disgust, but a blush still formed on his face.

**Funtom06: **Shut up, don't say things like that to someone you hardly know.

**FlyAway_8: **But I _do _know you, Ciel! You're my only friend! You love sweets, and your adopted father's name is Sebastian, and your parents died of illnesses, and you've got silver hair and an eye patch that makes you look like a pirate!

**Funtom06: **... yeah, you _sure _know a lot.

**FlyAway_8: **:P Whatever. What'd you think about me, huh?

Now, Ciel had to stop and think. He had thought that Alois was cute, that he was _adorable_, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. But there was no way he was going to admit that to the boy, there was just _no. Way. _

**Funtom06: **Well, you're not ugly.

**FlyAway_8: **Tch, thankssss :P

**Funtom06: **No really, you're good looking.

**FlyAway_8: **I know ;)

So _that _was what he got for trying. He got an "I know." What a vain thing to say.

**Funtom06: **...

**FlyAway_8: **:P you're funny. I like you, Ciel, I'm glad we're friends.

"_Funny...? How am I funny?" _Ciel shrugged. Okay then.

**Funtom06: **I'm happy we're friends too, you're nice.

**FlyAway_8: **Nice? I'm simply AMAZING.

**Funtom06: ... -.- **Remind me never to compliment you ever again.

**FlyAway_8: **Aw, Ciel , don't be like thaaaat. :P

Ciel rolled his eyes. Alois was very playful and carefree, the complete opposite of himself. In a way, it fascinated him. But at the same time, it set him off a little.

**Funtom06: **Whatever.

**FlyAway_8: **:P

Glancing up at his digital clock, he noticed that the time was eleven thirty. Time had really flown by... Sebastian would be up any minute to kick him off...

**FlyAway_8: **Shit, here comes my dad. I gotta go. Talk to you next year, Ciel.

**Funtom06: **Okay. Merry Christmas, Alois.

He waited for the blonde boy to log off before saying,

**Funtom06: **I think you're really cute, Alois.

And then he shut everything down. He wouldn't have to deal with that for another year.

**Christmas 2011 **

"Alright, Lizzie. Yes. Merry Christmas. I love you too." And he hung up, sighing. His girlfriend always exhausted him. She was always bouncy and hyper and demanding and... ugh.

She reminded him of someone... but that someone was a faint memory.

He dragged himself up the stairs to his bedroom. She had ordered him (yes, practically _ordered _him) to attend a Christmas party at her house the next day. He really didn't want to go, but... she had ordered it, and what miss "Queen" said, always went.

He was about to crawl into bed and rest up for what was undoubtedly going to be excruciating pain the next day, when he noticed his laptop sitting on his desk, and something drew him to it. Opening it and pulling up Internet Explorer, he went to the Fanfiction website to check his alerts. He noticed he had a message in his inbox.

**FlyAway_8: **Cieellll where are you? You said you'd be here! You promised!

The message had been sent at least two hours ago, a little bit after eight.

**Funtom06: **Sorry... I would have been on sooner but my girlfriend was talking to me...

It was a few minutes before Alois responded.

**FlyAway_8: ** Girlfriend...?

**Funtom06: **Yeah... Her name's Elizabeth.

**FlyAway_8: **Ugh... I know an Elizabeth. She's blonde and crazy and has a high squeaky voice and she never flipping shuts up and she always orders people around...

**Funtom06: **That describes her perfectly... Maybe you know her.

**FlyAway_8: **Who knows. You never told me where you live.

**Funtom06: **Oh yeah... I live in Abingdon, same as you.

**FlyAway_8: **Why didn't you ever tell meeee? D:

**Funtom06: **I thought about it a few times but...

**FlyAway_8: **It's okay. :P Last name's Middelford, right?

**Funtom06: **Yeah, that's her!

**FlyAway_8: **Tch, what would make you stoop so low as to go out with _her? _She's a bitch.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

**Funtom06: **Don't talk like that about her!

**FlyAway_8: **She is though! She won't act like it around you because you're her _boyfriend_ and she doesn't wanna look bad. She's crushed _me _plenty of times. It's one of the reasons I always fricken skip school.

**Funtom06: **Probably why I don't see you. You skip.

**FlyAway_8: **Pff~ you think I'd come to school just for you?

What had happened in the year they'd lost contact? Ciel was shocked, where had the happy, bouncy, carefree boy that'd he'd known run off to?

**Funtom06: **Well... we're friends, aren't we?

**FlyAway_8: **I wasn't anything more than a friend to you?

**Funtom06: **Well... we only met online so...

**FlyAway_8: **What about when you called me cute? After I left last year? Was that nothing?

**Funtom06: **That was a year ago, do you expect me to feel the same way?

Immediately after he said it, he regretted it. What a stupid, completely foolish thing to say. _Stupid...stupid...stupid... _

**FlyAway_8: **No, no I don't. In fact, I'm sorry I ever thought that you cared.

**Funtom06: **And I'm sorry I ever thought for a second that I did care.

"_Stop it, what are you doing?" _his inner conscious screamed at him. _"You're ruining a relationship in a day! You care about Alois, you do! Don't say things like that!" _

**FlyAway_8: **Tch. I think I'll go now. There's a $5 movie at the theater downtown. See ya.

Aaaand he was gone. But why would he tell him where he was going if he didn't expect Ciel to do anything? He'd have to go and fix this, lest Alois go on a depressing adventure to kill himself. Grabbing his coat, he marched out his bedroom door.

"Just where do you think you're going at 10:30 at night?" Sebastian called from the kitchen down the hall.

"Out for a bit, I won't be long!" He heard his adopted father sigh.

"Alright. Don't be out past midnight or I'm taking that laptop away from you!" He warned.

Ciel stepped out into the cold, his breath misting in front of him. His house wasn't that far from the little theater downtown, he'd make it in less than ten minutes. He jogged, speeding up, and made it to the front of the theater, breathless.

"Ciel?" a slightly surprised voice called out. It was a voice he'd never heard before... it sounded slightly feminine, but it was still obvious that it belonged to a boy. (Even if it did sound slightly unnatural for a sixteen year old) Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw Alois standing before him, tears dried and frozen on his cheeks.

"A-Alois..." He breathed, watching the cloud of vapor from his breath slowly disappear into the air before him.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, shocked. He was devoid of a coat or even a jacket, and he was shivering in his short sleeves.

"Well... you kinda told me in detail where you were going." Ciel said, looking into the crystal blue eyes of Alois.

"B-But I didn't think you'd... come..." Alois replied, his mouth forming a small round 'o'.

"I didn't mean what I said..." the silver-haired boy admitted, looking away rather sheepishly. "I had to come... apologize."

"You... apologize?"

"Yes... I'm sorry... I do like you...more than a friend..." Ciel felt his face heat. "I guess I just wanted to deny being... well... _gay_... for as long as I could... so..." He shifted uncomfortably, this wasn't something he liked talking about.

"You... r-really?" Alois asked, genuinely shocked.

"Really..." Ciel admitted. "So... I am sorry for what I said and... I was planning on breaking up with Elizabeth anyway she..." He chuckled lightly. "She kinda ticked me off."

Alois laughed along with him. "Good riddance to her." he scoffed. "She really is horrible."

Smiling, Ciel approached the blonde. Alois was dressed in the usual skin tight jeans and tight shirt that complimented his body.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked quietly.

"I meant to grab a jacket..." the other boy replied softly.

Ciel unbuttoned his own coat, draping it over the blonde's shoulders. "There. I noticed you were shivering."

Alois grinned. "Thanks. You wanna see a movie with me?"

"I really wish I could, but my dad wants me home." The silver haired boy said sadly. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't have to go to Elizabeth's stupid party. Yes, I'll spend all day with you. Okay?"

A huge smile formed on Alois' lips. "Really? REALLY?"

Ciel chuckled, and pecked his boyfriend lovingly on the lips. "Yes, really. I'll meet you here, tomorrow. Alright? Bring my coat."

The blonde nodded his head ecstatically. "Yes! Yes! I will!"

"Goodnight, Alois. Merry Christmas."

"Yes! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!" Ciel turned to see the blonde jumping up and down in front of the theater, waving.

And even though a tradition carried on for only four years was broken, it started something new, something that probably wouldn't have happened had Ciel not reached out to a broken, lonely boy. Christmas is about reaching out to others and sparing room in your hearts for those who are wandering. It's a time of happiness, and love, and generosity.

**Merry Christmas, everyone! **

**Love, **

**Flightless503**


End file.
